Jo
Joanna "Jo", labeled The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. She later returned to compete on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction She is put on the Poisonous Pythons, after she was chosen by Scott to be a part of the team, though she is ungrateful that she is on his team. Jo even begged Sky to choose her for a teammate, but she took too long, as she chose all of her friends first. She constantly insults his intelligence, and tells him that she is voting for him the first chance she gets. After the Pythons win the challenge, and Dave whines about it, Jo tells him to shut up, leading to a fight between the two. Dave punches Jo but she reponds by breaking some of his bones. Dave responds by randomly throwing a knife that breaks one of Jo's legs, causing her to lunge at him and punch him even more, including his brain, making him even dumber than before. Dancing With Cowboys Jo's leg is too injured from Dave's knife to have any lines throughout the episode. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Jo gets angry when her team loses for the second time in a row. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Scott mishears Chris' announcement that the challenge is a numbers challenge, due to being deaf in one ear. Scott thinks that Chris is saying a "booger" challenge. This gives Jo the opportunity to mock Scott, saying he'd probably eat boogers. Mishearing his own words, Scott challenges Jo to a falafal contest. Jo realizes that Scott means the words "fighting contest." She loudly threatens to beat up Scott, making him back off very suddenly. When the Pythons prepare their beds, Jo orders her captain to get her something to sleep on, causing Scott to ignore her and talk to Sugar. In retaliation for his ignorance, Jo sits on Scott, happily laughing at his screams of pain. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Scott witnesses Jo waking up early, making a fire to warm herself. He laughs, calling her Miss Earlybird, prompting her to glare at the nickname. The Wild Bunch of Losers When Jo watches Scott put his arm around Sugar during the challenge explanation, she gives him a "Lover Boy" nickname, making him respond with a glare. Serpent Showdown Contestants must get poison out of snakes. Jo pushes Scott violently towards one, which terrifies him, while he angrily asks her why she won't do it. When her team lose, all of Jo's team vote her off for being useless in the challenge and terrifying all of them. When she's eliminated, she punches Scott, angriest at him, injuring him. He asks that she go to anger management classes, leaving her speechless as she leaves. Aftermath: The Unlimited Jo does not want any of the Final 4 to win, as she hates all of them. The Final Finalé Jo chooses to root for Lindsay over Scott in the tiebreaker, while also rooting for Duncan to win over Scott in the final challenge. Total Drama Around the World Australian Rivals Jo makes a cameo with Heather in the episode, and they are supposed to demonstrate the challenge, but Chris forgets to do so. She soon gets into an argument with Lightning (who is furious about her cameo), and calls him an idiot. Jo is later is able to host the elimination ceremony with Heather, and insults Lightning again, before she announces the votes, and that Sadie is eliminated. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Jo returns with the other contestants, and is told to join the plane. She makes a comment about everyone being dumb enough to let Lightning get 5th place, which causes him to tell her to shut up, and calls her Joanna, which causes her to get up and to yell at him to never call her that again. Lightning angers Jo again, which causes her to choke him, and to tell him that she is to the one that he wants to mess with. Jo is thrilled that she is a part of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Jo is put on the Mutant Laser Squirrels in the first episode, and attempts to help her team out, but nothing comes of it. When her team loses the first challenge, Jo is put in the bottom 2, thanks to Lightning campaigning everyone to vote her off, which does not really work. Jo gets the final marshmallow, and taunts Lightning for thinking that his campaign would work, and tells him that she is coming after him. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Jo approaches Brick, glad that they are on the same team again. When they are told that Chef Hatchet will be the host for the next two episode, she is thrilled, telling him to bring it on. The challenge ends up being a paintball challenge, which causes Jo to worry, since she was eliminated in a paintball challenge in TDAS, revealing that her father was so humiliated when that happened. Jo insults Brick's taste in girls, clearly not impressed with Amy, and when she hears Lightning say that if anything, they will lose and vote Jo off (because of the challenge), she chokes him, and tells him to never mention it again. In the confessional, Jo reveals that she wants to have Brick as an ally, so she can get rid of Lightning, Ms. Mole, and whoever else she wants. When Jo is in the challenge, she wants to redeem herself, so she grabs the gun, and shoots Shawn, only to be shot by Noah. Jo is then complaining about how some of the guys confuse some of the girls like guys, and does not like the disrespect. Jo tries to ally with Cody (knowing she is in the minority), only for him to be eliminated at the end of the episode. Things get tense between Jo and Scott when he refers to her as a man causing her to beat him up endlessly before he is rescued by Lightning. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Jo snickers at Sadie and Lightning arguing in the beginning of the episode. During the challenge, she thinks everyone is being a bunch of pansies, so she picks up the eggs and eats it quickly, saying her father would make her eat worse, only to instantly throw up. Brick tells Jo to eat her vomit, which she does with a hint of dusgust, making it past the first round.. She is out in the second round however and is silent for the rest of the episode. Toxic Battle of...Doom! When Tyler and Lightning start to argue, Jo laughs and enjoys it, saying that it is going to be a riot. Brick believes what Lightning is saying about Tyler and Lindsay's relationship, and Jo mocks him for actually believing it and tells Tyler to ignore Lightning. Jo makes it pretty far in the game, only to be eliminated in the last few rounds. She refuses to tell Brick who she is voting for when Lightning loses the challenge. When it is revealed that someone is swtching, she wants it to be a big competitor, so Lightning can squirm on the team, and is impressed when Eva is put on her team, since she is one of the only strong ladies around. Jo pats Brick on the back when he is safe, which angers Amy, reminding her that Brick is her man. Jo is astounded that Amy think she wants Brick, and tells her that she does not want Brick. En-Toxicating Jo starts off the episode with lifting weights, before entering the guys cabin, to see what the "ninnies" are up to. Scott replies to her, saying "Not much" only to hand palm himself, since he called himself a ninny. Jo told him that it is about time that he accepted the truth (calling him a redneck), and asks them about their new teammate Eva. Jo tells them to calm down when they rant about Courtney and tells them to just vote off the next weak girl the next time they lose. Jo intentionally sits between Amy and Brick, pushing the former aside, as she mostly asks Brick what is going on. Brick politely asks her to sit beside them, and not in between them, only to be soon pushed off by Amy, who calls her "Joey". Jo replies that Amy just proved that her nice schtick is a fake, and calls her Samey, before she sits on the other side of Brick. The team eat the food, and are passed out, only to be awaken in the middle of the woods to be told the challenge. Jo introduces herself to Eva, and calls herself the team cabin, only to be called a wannabe her. Jo wonders why she would want to be a wannabe of someone who she thought sucked in every season they were in. Scarlett accompanies Jo to look for the flower, and they discuss their team, seeing themselves as one of the only good competitors, and Jo says that they all make Lightning strong, and all of the girls suck. They see one another as the strongest on their team, and form an alliance. Jo walks into Amy and Brick's conversation about Amy's strained relationship with Samey, and tells them to solve the solution, which is that one of them must vote off the other twin, only for Brick to ask if Jo had been eavesdropping, to which Jo says "Maybe.....no", only for him to look at her confusedly. In the end, Jo's team win the challenge which satisfies her. Mutant Kingdom Jo starts trouble with the twins, saying she heard that one of them are homewreckers, admitting that she can hardly tell them apart, and then asks Scarlett about the difference When Scarlett kisses up to Lightning when he returns from Boney Island, Jo tells her to "Not kiss up to......that." Jo is appalled when Scott calls Duncan a girl guy, asking if he called him a trans, which Eva laughs at, saying she missed it better. Jo notices in her confessional that Eva is talking to more people, which she finds interesting. Jo sticks with Scarlett and Eva for the challenge, and tells them that she notices that the guys (Brick, Lightning, and Scott) are sticking together. The girls think that they need someone expendable, which causes Jo to say that she is not expendable, only to be captured by the psycho, though she does get a punch in. During the elimination ceremony, Jo whispers with her allies about their plans, and glares at Amy when she is safe, who tells Jo not to let her face freeze. Jo warns her that if she knew what was good for her, the bottle blonde would not mess with her. Down, Down In My Awful Mine When it comes to the challenge, Jo suggests that the girls stick together, with some of them staying at the carts, though she does steal Eva's suggestion. Jomakes small talk with Scarlett and Eva about boxing and other things, and she feels uncomfortable with Samey being with just the men, so he decides that she should join Samey with keeping watch. When Jo is speaking to Samey, she tells her that there is a good chance that Amy would take Brick farther in the game over her, and that she is after her, Samey is shocked. When Amy is finally eliminated, Jo is thrilled, and told the cheerleader that she should not have messed with her. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Jo wakes up Eva and Scarlett, telling them that they need another ally, but she does not know who, saying that there is Samey and Beth that are their options. After hearing Lightning rant to Alejandro about half of his allies, she tells him to shut up for once, and that his big mouth is the reason why they always lose, before calling him an idiot, and calls Scott the same. During the first round, Scott pats Jo on the back supportively but calls her Joseph, causing her to twist his arm, thanking him, calling him Scrappy, making him yelp girlishly. Jo whispers to Scott that she knows who got rid of Amy, causing him to anxiously whisper back to her that he wants to know who. When Chris takes long with the challenge, she tells "Grey McLean" to hurry it up. Brick gets an answer right, causing Jo to pat him on the back, saying that his girl would be very proud of him, which he thanks her for. Fun Zone 3.0 Jo tells Eva that she told Brick that Lightning is the one that got rid of Amy, exclaiming that he will not know what hit him. Eva slightly angers Jo when she challenges her to a wrestle, but changes her mind, saying that she'd beat Jo anyways as she is stronger. At first when the team switch of Scott and Tyler is announced, Jo is happy, as there will be male tension on her team, and they will self emplode, until she hears that Scott is actually switching with Alejandro, which causes her to complain. She is not impressed that Alejandro is put on her team, saying in the confessional that she knows that him and Lightning are extremely close, and an unstoppable force. When Jo is running with her alliance, she rants about the switch, and that Jockstrap needs to go next, saying that they have the votes to get rid of someone, before falling into a pit of crabs. Samey and Brick pull her out, which she thanks them for. During the challenge, Jo suggests her team climb the wall. After reaching the top by climbing on top of Eva, Jo tells her team that she will pull them all up, before saying she may just let most up, hinting she does not want to pull up Eva. When her team must light the fire, Jo is clueless on what to do, calling herself a city girl, and not a "bigoted country bumpkin." Mutant See, Mutant Do Samey-Bot's Revenge The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw 2014: A Toxic Owen I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Chris & Stitch The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds In Chris We Trust Monster Falls Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Appearances Trivia *She is one of two contestants to reject a spot in a new season, with the other being Staci. Gallery Overall= |-| Total Drama Wild West= |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:12th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Antagonists Category:Mergers in Season 4